Rika
: "I've learned so much from Seed. About oceans, mountains, towns, and people! There's a big difference between knowledge attained from studying and actual real life experiences." : — Rika talking with Chaz Rika is a playable character in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. Biography Rika is a Numan, the product of a thousand years of continuous research in genetic engineering by the biological support system artificial intelligence, Seed, and a successor to Nei, whose split into Nei and Neifirst marked her as something of a flawed prototype and prompted Seed to develop a more improved, stable model. When she joins the party, she is only one year old and has spent her entire life within the Bio-Plant, but has been given a basic education by Seed and Wren; Rika refers to them as her teachers, and respects them greatly. Over the course of the game, she displays considerable knowledge of Algo's ancient advanced technology and can operate machines that other party members cannot, particularly the crashed ship northwest of Nalya, but she lacks personal experience and is fascinated with the outside world. This is reflected in her level progression; she begins the game with zero experience and gains new levels faster than any other character. Despite her limited life experience, she seems to have a high degree of emotional awareness, and some of her dialogue with NPCs, interactions with Rune (particularly after procuring the Psycho-Wand), and encounters with Dark Force and its related schemes suggest that she has a low-level psychic empathy. This may have been a deliberate choice on Seed's part; with all of her teachers being AI units and unable to leave the Bio-Plant to learn social interaction, designing her with a sixth sense may have been a work-around; Rika rarely, if ever, has difficulty understanding nuance or innuendo from other characters. She develops a rapport with Chaz as the story progresses, which eventually evolves into developing romantic feelings for him (feelings he harbors in return). After the Profound Darkness is destroyed, she elects to live with him at the end of the game. In supplemental (though non-canon) materials, it is suggested that after Chaz's untimely death, she becomes the top Hunter in the Guild, and a single mother to their son. Abilities Stats Rika begins the game at a low level, with accordingly low stats. As she catches up to the rest of the party, her strength, agility, and dexterity grow quickly, though her mental stat and TP growth is slow. Like Alys, Rika will often act before the enemies, dodge attacks, and combine high agility with heavy armor and shield types to have good defense power potential. Techniques Although Rika's mental stat is relatively low, she specializes in support techniques. She has access to all healing techniques and all stat buffing techniques, but no others. Skills Rika's skills can enhance her normal weapon attack, or slow or instantly defeat enemies. Double slash, eliminate, and disrupt require Rika to be wielding a claw; illusion does not. Combos * Lethal image: illusion and death in any order; chance to instantly defeat all enemies with bio element * Destruct: deban, followed by megid legeon and posibolt in any order; light damage to all enemies Equipment Rika is the only player character who can equip claws, one handed weapons with high attack power. She can alternatively equip shields. She can wear crowns, and suits or mail as armor. Rika begins the game equipped with a , two , and a . Other Appearances Segagaga Rika makes a minor cameo appearance along with other Sega video game heroes in Segagaga. Rika appears at the very end of the game before the player is launched into the final battle. She jumps into the air and soars with other Sega heroes in order to do battle with oncoming evil creatures from the rival company, Dogma. Hi☆sCoool! Seha Girls Rika makes a cameo appearance in episode 8 of the Hi☆sCoool! Seha Girls anime. She is a participant of the annual culture festival, "Shock to the Brain! No spillage, but we’ll destroy the barriers of the spillage-obsessed Youth! Sehagaga Academy Fair!" shortened as "The Sehagaga Academy Lovely Girl Contest." As Mega Drive is analyzing the Hard Girls' opponents for the festival, a picture of Rika's official artwork from Phantasy Star IV can be seen next to Genesis, another member of the Sega Hard Girls. Gallery 20th anniv poster.jpg|Rika posing with several other heroes for Phantasy Star's 20th anniversary Rika.png|In-game portrait Rika son concept.jpg|Concept art of Rika as a grown woman with Chaz' son Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Newmans